


Show 'im Who's Boss

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Light Bondage, M/M, Rutting, Sub Papyrus, Teasing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: A drunken Sans and a needy Papyrus make for an interesting role reversal.





	Show 'im Who's Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Second place in a smut fic poll on [Tumblr](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com).

Papyrus sighed as he tossed his freshly made lasagna into a plastic container and stuffed it into the fridge. Another day of working hard, doing patrols, cleaning house, and making dinner, and for what? He had the respect of every single monster in the Underground except the one whose opinion mattered the most to him- his brother, Sans.

He’d planned out an elaborate dinner in hopes of perhaps spending a romantic and intimate night with his brother, but that lazybones hadn’t even come home yet. Papyrus checked the clock again. Past ten. Sans must be at Grillby’s, hiding behind the safety of his collar and his brother’s reputation so he could live it up and get shit-faced and probably fuck Grillby instead of Papyrus.

Papyrus hated the jealousy he felt towards his brother. Sans, with his laid-back attitude, had no trouble slacking off and making friends. He could have any monster in the Underground, and Papyrus frequently wondered if he had. Sans did spend a lot of time at Grillby’s….

The front door opened. Finally! Sans staggered through the door, obviously inebriated.

“There you are, Sans! You missed dinner!” Papyrus complained to no avail. Sans just shrugged.

“ate at grillbz.” Sans blinked drowsily as it slowly dawned on him what his little brother was wearing- a frilly pink apron… and nothing else. “could go for some dessert though, right, boss?”

Papyrus secretly hated it when Sans called him Boss. The moniker may have had everyone else fooled, but the skeleton brothers both knew that Sans answered to no one. Sans used the term ironically, never affectionately, never seriously. It didn’t matter. Sans wanted him, and Papyrus couldn’t resist.

Sans moved quickly when he really wanted to, and Papyrus found himself on his back on the living room floor in the space of a second. His brother’s eager hands tore the apron from his body leaving him exposed and very aroused. Usually Sans took a less active role in sex, antagonizing Papyrus into rough sex sessions, but for some reason, tonight, the roles had changed.

Sans took in the sight of his tough, hard as nails brother, naked and vulnerable before him. What a rare treat to see his brother in such a submissive position; Sans couldn’t pass up on this chance. His brother’s bones were slim and elegant, but a tracery of scars revealed the true nature of the Great and Terrible Papyrus. The juxtaposition of the warrior’s body and flushed, needy features drove Sans wild.

“‘m gonna show you exactly who’s boss around here,” Sans promised in a low growl that made Papyrus shiver. Sans grabbed the torn apron and used it to tie his brother’s wrists together, holding them above the taller skeleton’s head with one hand while the other hand played over Papyrus’ sensitive ribcage. The ivory bones beneath his fingertips began to glow with the stimulation.

“S-sans! Wait!” Papyrus’ body responded to the touches, but he hated giving up control, hated that his back arched and his body strained for more of Sans’ attention. He felt weak; it felt amazing. Sans ignored him again, lowering his hand to rub his brother’s pubic symphysis.

Papyrus’ deep red magic started to form a long thick member, but Sans  _tsk-_ ed disapprovingly. “not this time, papyrus. make a sweet lil pussy for me to me to fuck,” Sans growled. Papyrus couldn’t stop his magic from obeying, and Sans laughed harshly.

“such an obedient little slut, aren’t ya?” Imagine the surprise on both skeleton brothers’ faces when Papyrus’ ecto-pussy became slick with arousal. 

Sans leered, and that look on his brother’s face made Papyrus’ summoned cunt throb with desire. The shorter skeleton released his bound hands and tugged down his shorts to reveal his own throbbing magic- a thick bright red cock leaking precum. Papyrus couldn’t hold back a gasp of anticipation.

“ya want my fat cock that badly, do ya?” Sans chuckled wickedly, sweeping a hand down the taller skeleton’s folds until his fingers were sticky with juices. He lifted his soaked fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

“Y-yes!” whimpered Papyrus, ashamed and turned on in somewhat unequal amounts. How could his body betray him like this, and why did he crave more of it?

Sans pressed his thumb to Papyrus’ clit, rubbing vigorously and watching his brother squirm. He could get used to this feeling of power. His cock ached to fill that pretty cunt, but he was having too much fun. “if ya want it-” Sans pinched the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger and twisted “-ya gotta beg for it.”

Papyrus screamed as his back arched and his hips bucked. The sudden intense pleasure and sharp pain made his tight hole gush with arousal. Sans took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from jumping on Papyrus and pounding him into the carpet right then and there. He wanted to have some fun first.

“you scream like a needy bitch.” Sans pumped his length a few times. He was sticky with precum and rock hard with lust. He guided his cock to Papyrus’ swollen lips and began to rub his tip against the dripping opening. He twisted Papyrus’ clit again while their juices mingled. “but i said  _beg_.”

The Great and Terrible Papyrus never begged, but the stimulation and sensitivity of his concentrated magic overrode his sense of pride. “Sans… please!” He wiggled his hips, trying to coax Sans’ thick member into his tight hole.

“please what?” Sans asked infuriatingly. He continued to thrust softly between Papyrus’ puffy pussy lips, not allowing himself to enter just yet. Fuck, he could probably get himself off without any penetration at all.

“FUCK ME!” keened Papyrus, so impatient and desperate to be filled that it hurt.

“that doesn’t really sound like begging, bro,” commented Sans with maddening calm. He increased the pace of his rutting; the friction and the heat coming off of Papyrus in waves were delicious. He stroked Papyrus’ clit roughly, and the taller skeleton’s entire frame shook and rattled. What a rare treat to see the Great and Terrible Papyrus come undone at his older brother’s capable hands!

Pleasure wracked papyrus’ entire body, but the emptiness in his pussy was becoming unbearable. If his hands weren’t tied, he’d be furiously fingering himself right now. Fuck it. He had no choice. “Fuck me, Sans! Fill my cunt with your throbbing dick! Use me like a cock sleeve! Please!”

Sans’ dark laughter echoed in the quiet room. “filthy fucking slut. you’ve always wanted this haven’t you? wanted your big brother to hold you down and fuck you into oblivion?” 

“YES!”

Sans plunged into Papyrus, bottoming out on the first thrust. Stars, Papyrus was so tight it almost hurt, and he loved it. Papyrus moaned and mewled, trying to move, seeking more of Sans’ thick member, but the smaller skeleton pinned his brother’s femurs to the floor with his hands.

“you moan like a whore, papyrus,” he began to move inside of the pulsating, clenching ecto-pussy, “keep it up.” Papyrus obliged, more from a lack of control than a sense of obedience. Sans pumped in and out of his brother as if he were masturbating with a high quality pocket pussy instead of his brother’s tight little cunt.

Papyrus was completely helpless, moaning and panting as Sans abused his hole with rough, powerful thrusts. His tongue lolled and his eyelights rolled back. Something about the way Sans pounded into him, the way his brother held him down and fucked him, that expression on his brother’s features, brought the sexual experience to a whole new level.

“fuck, papyrus, i’m close. you’re just so fuckin’ tight,” Sans gasped, his own tongue hanging out, dripping saliva onto Papyrus’ ribcage. “fuck… tell me… tell me how much you want my hot load… i’m so fuckin’ close.” Sans slammed into Papyrus, hard fast hip movements causing lewd squelches and wet slaps from his little brother’s pummeled cunt.

“Cum inside me! Fill me up!” Papyrus wanted, needed, craved that fullness. He just wanted more, more, more to the point that his demolished image no longer mattered. His own orgasm unfurled within him with agonizing slowness.

Sans tilted Papyrus’ hips for the best angle and plunged into him one final time, pushing in as far as he could as he felt his own release ripping through him. His cock jerked and pulsed, pouring hot red seed into his brother’s eager hole. The already tight pussy walls clenched, gripping him even more tightly. He could feel the vibrations of Papyrus’ orgasm stroking him and milking even more cum from his cock.

Sans didn’t pull out. He liked the uncomfortable look on Papyrus’ face as they laid on the floor with Sans’ still semi-hard cock stuffed inside him, preventing him from dismissing his magic.

“i guess we know who’s boss around here,” Sans commented offhandedly. Papyrus glared, beginning to regain his composure, and with it, his sense of superiority.

“Get off of me, lazybones!” he snapped, trying to restore the natural order of their lives.

“not until ya say it.” Sans grinned, flexing his cock against the walls of Papyrus’ raw, aching pussy. Papyrus yelped.

“Y-yes, Boss.” The words had barely passed Papyrus’ sharpened teeth when Sans passed out, drunk and exhausted. Typical behavior for his too often intoxicated brother, although the dominant attitude had been new.

As Papyrus carried his brother’s limp body upstairs to his bed, he reflected on the situation… and began to wonder if he should invest in a bottle of Fire Whiskey for the house.


End file.
